According to JP-A-251165, a canister is mounted in a fuel tank together with a fuel feed apparatus, so that mountability of the fuel feed apparatus is enhanced. The canister is capable of removably absorbing fuel vapor in a fuel tank. In this structure, the canister is mounted to a flange of the fuel feed apparatus. The flange covers a through hole of the fuel tank. The canister is offset with respect to a sub tank receiving a fuel pump of the fuel feed apparatus.
A canister may be heated to enhance removability of fuel vapor. In the above structure of the canister, the fuel pump is surrounded by the sub tank, and being distant from the canister. Accordingly, heat generated in the fuel pump cannot be used for heating the canister. Consequently, the fuel feed apparatus needs an additional heater for heating the canister. In this structure including the additional heater, the fuel feed apparatus is jumboized, and mountability of the fuel feed apparatus is impaired.